Sonic's Birthday
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic has a verry eventful birthday. Also written in diary format


Hey It's me again, Sonic the Hedgehog and have I got a story for you! This story happened on my 18th birthday. (Yes I have a birthday) It was a beautiful day and everyone was getting things ready for my birthday tomorrow. Cream baked the cake (Blue and red) and Amy's job was to keep me away. Everytime I came within 25 ft of Cream's house, she would come out of nowhere and hug me (Ugh...) Little did I know that something terrible was going to happen tomorrow...

The next day I was relaxing when Tails came up to me and said "Sonic!" (there goes my peace and quiet. Ugh...) I looked up at him and replied "What's wrong?" Tails swung his arms frantically saying " I can't find Cream! She's missing! I want to check her house but I'm afraid that someone will attack me." I stand up and reply "OK, let's go." Tails yelled an adventure cry and flew off with me in front.

When we got to Cream's house it was perfectly fine. I looked around and said "I don't know what you're worried about Tails. There's no sign of forced entry." Cream screamed from inside the house. I opened the door and jumped inside then the lights came on and everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" Amy came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. SMOOCH! (Yuck!) I saw everyone had come even Shadow was there. There was someone there I didn't know. (Hmm...)

We went outside to the backyard where the party really started. It started off with games. (I won most of them) Then Amy brought me to a chair that would shame a king's throne. She put a gold crown on my head. She sat down three chairs away.  
Cream and Tails walked in with this beautiful cake. Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday. When they finished I made a wish and blew out the candles. I cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Everyone I could see anyway. After we had cake it was present time. Tails brought in a giant box with holes in it. I took a crowbar and opened it. Sally and Bunni from Mobius popped out and gave me a big hug. I exclaimed "Sally! Bunni! How did you get here?" Tails replied "I brought them from Mobius for your big day." I gave Tails a thank you noogie. Amy's present was next. I opened it up and saw the coolest looking shoes ever! "Wow! Thanks Amy!" I put them on and tried running in them. They felt better then my old shoes and they looked cooler. Cream's present was next. I opened it and saw a pair of the sweetest looking shades. I put them on and Amy took a picture. I gave Cream a hug to thank her. Knuckles got me some new, cooler gloves. Tails went to the present table to get another one for me when he saw one from Eggman. He brought it to me and I opened it. It was a beaker of liquid. The note read: "Sonic, since it's your birthday I figured I had to be nice. So I made you a formula that would keep Amy away. Unless of course you don't want to run from her. Whatever you choose it doesn't matter." Dr Eggman. I put it aside and Cream gave me a cookie that looked exactly like me.

A couple minutes later there was only one gift left. No one still at the party said it was from them. Tails brought the last gift and I opened it. There was a note inside. It read: "Sonic, you may not know this but I came here on your birthday to kill you! So prepare to meet your doom! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I leapt from my chair and the note exploded. Tails asked "Sonic, what's wrong? What did the note say?" I looked around suspiciously and told him "The note is from someone from my past but I don't know who it is. He/she said he/she wants to kill me. On my birthday, no less! Can you believe that?" Tails looks at me and says "Someone from your past? The only people from your past are The Freedom Fighters and your family. Your family wouldn't try and kill you, would they?" I replied "No. It's someone from my dark past Tails. It's someone I can't remember." Tails exclaims "Ohh! Wait, you have a dark past? Since when?" I replied glumly "Since I fought The Black Knight." I pondered this for a second then Cream pushed me.

A beam of light incinerated where I should've been standing. I thanked her and looked up and saw a hooded figure. "Huh? Who's that?" I wondered this until he took his hood off. It was a evil knight that looked like Shadow! He growled and jumped down in front of me and held a sword to my throat. I gulped and Amy came charging at top speed, swinging her hammer like a madman. The Knight was about to kill me when Amy attacked. She smacked that knight right in the face. Cream grabbed my hand and helped me get away. Shadow growled and said "Why does he look like me? Well at least there's some action. Chaos Control!" He warped to where the knight was and kicked him in the ribs. He didn't even flinch. He attacked Shadow with lightning fast reflexes. He took him down with no problems. I told Shadow "We haven't fought someone this strong since Nazo! (Of course we defeated him)

A second later the knight attacked Tails and took him down too. I yelled "Tails!" I growled and started charging. I powered up and became my dark form. I growled again (and like Shadow, I might add) and attacked faster then usual. Then I realized the new shoes I was wearing was increasing my speed by a lot. The gloves I was wearing from Knuckles were increasing the attack power of my punches. I was a fighting machine! He backed away and unsheathed his sword and we continued fighting. Though my speed and attack power increased, I couldn't beat him. He threw one punch with so much attack power to my stomach that I spit out some blood. Then I powered down and collapsed.

Cream cried out "Mr. Sonic! Please get up!" I couldn't because I was in too much pain. Cream turned to Amy only to see that she was powering up to her new form: Dark Amy. She yelled in anger as she powered up. Shadow looked at her in surprise and said to himself "I didn't know she had a Dark form." Amy finished charging and attacked that evil knight faster than lightning. Knuckles got charged up too. (Ha ha ha! He's pink when he powers up) Amy and the knight were fighting so fast even Shadow couldn't keep up. Knuckles joined the fight. Cream ran to me when she could and helped me back up on my feet. I thanked her and ran to Tails to see if he was ok. I got to him and saw that he was badly hurt but still alive. He looked up at me and smiled. I picked him up and brought him inside the house so he'd be safe.

Outside the fight raged on. Shadow was getting angrier and angrier as Amy and the knight fought. That's when it hit me. This knight it's one of the four knights I defeated when I fought the Black Knight! I shouted "Amy, stop!" She backed away from the knight and stood beside me. I walked forward and asked "Knight, why are you here? How did you get here?" The knight answered in a demonic voice "I'm not the knight that you know, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm The Black Knight in his body!" I gasped in surprise and he struck me with his sword in the chest. He missed my heart but he did do quite a bit of damage. I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. The Black Knight held his sword to my head. I tripped him and grabbed his sword and held it to his throat. (If you're wondering, no I didn't kill him. Well not in this story anyway) Amy and Cream looked at me with tears in their eyes. I raised the sword and smashed it on a nearby rock. Amy and Cream cheered. Now I stared straight in his eyes. "What do you want?" He replied with a smirk on his face "Simple, your death!" He pulled a smaller sword from his armour and struck my face. I gasped in pain. Amy screamed in worry. Cream used her feet to knock the sword from his hand. Then she kicked him to the other side of the yard.

She pulled a sewing kit from her pocket and started sewing my wound closed. When she was done, she handed me a Chaos Emerald. She told me "I found this in a bush. Use it to kick his butt Mr. Sonic!" I nodded and powered up. Cream's attack was so hard that the Black Knight was having a tough time getting back on his feet. I attacked with such force that I scared myself. I realized, instead of killing him, I'll send him home. "Chaos Control!" We warped to his home in medieval times and dropped him off. Then I warped home. Amy came running at me at full speed. She knocked me over and hugged me. (Again I'll say this, UGH...) Shadow and Knuckles gave me a thumbs up and Cream gave me a hug too. Tails came out of the house and walked over to me where I gave him a noogie. He laughed and I would've if I could. Tails told me "No one will ever forget your 18th birthday ever!" I nodded.

Well that's about it. Oh! If you're wondering what happened to the knight that looked like Shadow. Don't worry! He's fine. He's got his body back and The Black Knight is gone for good this time. "Sonic!" AHHHH! That's Amy! Gotta go! See Ya! "Sonic, come back here!"  
By: Sonic the Hedgehog. 


End file.
